Current projection systems used to project images onto various types of projection surfaces typically have limitations with respect to certain image characteristics such as saturation, brightness, uniformity, etc. For example, many conventional projectors do not provide sufficient color saturation when illuminating a surface, which reduces the artistic freedom and creativity of an artistic or creator while creating images to be projected.
Projectors are often used in theme parks or attractions. For example, projectors may be used to project an image onto an animatronic character, a scene onto a background surface, or the like. However, in instances of equipment failure, the unlit background or projection surface may create an undesirable appearance. As one example, when a projector is used to project an image, such as a face, onto an animatronic character, the face may appear black when the rear projector is turned off or fails. In a ride attraction this might lead to the undesirable appearance of a figure having a completely black head, which could be startling to children or otherwise impact the artistic effect of the attraction. It is desired to change this appearance to a friendlier look without losing the high contrast appearance of the projection surface.
It is with these shortcomings in mind that the present disclosure has been developed.